Nunca é tarde demais
by G. Granger
Summary: COMPLETA! Outro Baile surge em Hogwarts, e o que Ron irá fazer dessa vez? Ele irá persistir no mesmo erro, ou verá o que estava a sua frente o tempo todo? As coisas podem mudar. Permanentemente. Ou não.


Nunca é tarde demais

NA: É uma shortfic narrada inteirinha pelo Ron. Espero que vocês gostem :)

* * *

"_Só porque você levou três anos para reparar, Rony, não significa que mais ninguém tenha percebido que eu sou uma garota!"_

"_Ora, se você não gosta, então já sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!"_

Eu abri os olhos, as palavras que Hermione me disse no quarto ano ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. _Me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso... Me convide... Me convide... Da próxima vez que houver um baile. Da próxima vez..._

E agora havia chegado essa 'próxima vez', e a verdade é que eu não dormia há dias, sem saber o que fazer.

Tudo começou coma bendita faixa anunciando que este ano, patrocinado por Slughorn, haveria um Baile de Inverno, para comemorar o dia de Natal. _Que ótimo_, pensei, _tudo que eu mais precisava!_ Vestes esquisitas, cheias de renda, babados e o maldito cheiro da tia avó Tessi. E ainda a preocupação em convidar garotas, ou melhor, _a_ garota. Eu não queria nem ver como ia ser. Tinha _péssimas_ recordações do último Baile de Inverno, há dois anos atrás.

E desde aquele dia eu não conseguia dormir, comer ou me concentrar direito. As palavras de Hermione indo e voltando incansavelmente em minha mente.

Eu não sabia por que era tão difícil, apenas uma frase e cinco palavras e eu estaria livre de tudo isso. Mas eu tinha medo, medo de levar um 'não', medo de sua amizade mudar, medo de estragar tudo. E sabia muito bem que tinha essa certa tendência a estragar tudo. E quanto a Hermione, eu não podia arriscar. Era tudo ou nada. E ela era absolutamente tudo pra mim.

* * *

"O que foi Ron? Está com uma cara estranha," disse Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

Eu não respondi de imediato, fiquei apenas a encarando. Como ela tinha se tornado bonita. Podia não estar nem de longe entre as mais bonitas do castelo, mas não sei... Havia algo diferente nela. Talvez fosse por que ele era a bruxa mais brilhante de sua idade ou o fato de que ela possuía o mais lindo coração que eu já vira em minha vida, mas havia esse certo brilho nela, que a tornava única e perfeita.

"Eu... Eu só estou preocupado com o dever enorme de Snape que ainda tenho que terminar. Só isso," inventou apressadamente.

"Ron... Terminamos o dever de Snape ontem à noite. Eu, você e Harry, lembra?"

Ai droga, era verdade. Eu tinha estado com a cabeça tão fora de órbita ultimamente que me esquecera completamente. _Idiota._

"Ah, é claro. Eu disse Snape? Eu quis dizer Slughorn, me desculpe. É que eu estou tão acostumado com Snape e Poções e deveres grandes, que você sabe, né? Acabei confundindo e então falei errado, o que causou esse mal entendido e –"

Parei. Eu estava falando demais, tagarelando. Eu sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervoso na frente dela. _Incrível, extremamente impressionante! Parabéns Ron, você com certeza ganhará a garota dos seus sonhos desse jeito._

"Hum, sei," ela disse, confusa e talvez até um pouco desconfiada. "Escuta, Ron, e o Baile? Já convidou sua garota?"

Era minha chance. _Você já sabe o que fazer, não sabe?_ _Não sabe? Não sabe? Não sabe?_ Eu adoraria se esses ecos parassem. Mas sim, eu sei o que fazer. Se eu sabia, então porque estava parado, olhando pra ela feito um idiota? Anda Rony, diz alguma coisa. É fácil. Cinco palavras. Só cinco. Diz alguma coisa. Ta, eu vou dizer. Eu _vou_ dizer.

"Na verdade, eu –"

"Bom dia, Rony! Bom dia, Mione!" Era Harry, chegando com um sorriso que levava não só toda a minha oportunidade embora, como minha repentina coragem. Coragem... Eu sou Grifinório, ou não sou?

* * *

Cinco dias para o baile, e eu ainda não a convidei.

* * *

Quatro dias para o baile, e não, eu ainda não a convidei.

* * *

Três dias para o baile, e adivinha? Eu ainda não a convidei.

* * *

Dois dias para o baile, e eu a convidei!

Mentira. Ainda não consegui.

* * *

Um dia para o baile. Acho que não preciso nem te dizer nada, não é?

Estou sentado na minha poltrona preferida, perto da lareira, aqui na sala comunal. Já é quase meia noite e todas as garotas já subiram para seu 'sono de beleza' antes do baile ou alguma outra merda parecida ai. Os garotos estão todos na Sala Precisa, pra noite de poker do mês, inclusive Harry, mas eu não estava com cabeça pra ir. É claro que Harry não tinha nenhuma preocupação com garotas esse ano, ele estava com a Gina. _Uhul, ponto pro Harry._

E para Ron? Nada. Por quê? Porque eu estava na casa errada. Que diabos de coragem eu tinha? Nenhuma. Eu devia ser um estúpido lufa-lufa ou quem sabe até um sonserino sem cérebro, um tipo de Parkison com calças ou algo pior, e o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Grifinória simplesmente porque eu tinha cabelos vermelhos, e tinha toda aquela história de grifinórios e Weasleys e ruivos.

E falando em ruivos Weasley, vejo Gina entrando pela porta do retrato. Ela, Luna e uma outra amiga dela da Corvinal estavam fazendo a última prova do vestido, maquiagem, sapato, ou seja lá o que mais que as garotas tem que revisar. Bom, pelo menos, isso era melhor que toda aquela bobagem de sono de beleza. Como se todas não fossem dar uma passadinha no estoque de Poções para Garotas de Parvati e Lilá amanhã. Gina se aproxima e senta do meu lado.

"Ron, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse noite de poker dos garotos," disse Gina, surpresa por encontrar o irmão ali.

"Não estava com cabeça para jogar hoje," respondi brevemente, encarando a lareira.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, é a Hermione, não é?"

Eu ainda encarava a lareira, mal ouvi o que Gina dizia. As chamas subiam e desciam lentamente, em uma dança hipnotizante.

"O que foi que disse, Gina?"

"Hermione, Ron. Hermione. E não adianta negar que é ela que está ocupando a sua mente."

"Ahn, Gina..."

"Ron, não negue. Não pra mim. Eu te conheço a, sei lá, 15 anos?"

"Eu sou um idiota Gi, que chance eu teria?"

"Que você era idiota, Ron, eu já sabia. Mas a única forma de perder é se retirando do jogo. E você sabe que, pela Hermione, vale lutar."

E ela se foi. Só espero que ela não tenha ido por causa da porcaria do sono de beleza. Fico pensando nas palavras que ela me disse. É claro que faz sentido. Mas teria eu forças pra lutar? Mas por Hermione valia a pena, não valia? É claro que valia. Um pequeno *pop* interrompeu meus pensamentos. Dobby.

"Olá, Sr. Weasley! Dobby está muito contente em ver o Senhor!"

"E ai, Dobby? É bom te ver também."

"Dobby tem uma coisa para o Senhor Weasley. Procurei o Senhor Weasley a tarde toda, mas não consegui encontrar. E agora que Dobby veio limpar a sala comunal, viu o Senhor Weasley sentado aí e ficou muito feliz."

"Ahn, tudo bem, Dobby. O que você tem pra mim?"

"Aqui, Sr. Weasley. Dobby espera ver o senhor em breve novamente."

"Também espero Dobby, obrigado." E subi para o dormitório, também deserto.

Olhei para o envelope branco que Dobby havia me entregado, e fiquei intrigado com o que teria ali dentro. Abri. Era uma espécie de bilhete, e ao mesmo tempo parecia uma parte de um quebra – cabeça. E nele estava escrito:

_Acreditar é o primeiro passo para tornar algo real._

Repeti as palavras em voz alta, e algo branco explodiu de dentro dele. Outro bilhete. _É sempre o mesmo e muda a cada dia, onde tudo se termina e tudo se inicia. Vá com calma até lá, onde o próximo passo te guiará. _Então era mesmo um quebra-cabeça, uma espécie de caça, que, tudo indicava, me guiaria ao meu maior tesouro: Hermione.

* * *

Desci para o café da manhã que obviamente está mais agitado que o normal. _Todos têm pares e roupas mais bonitas, menos eu, iupi_! As palavras de ontem ainda na minha cabeça. _Acreditar é o primeiro passo para tornar algo real_. Eu confiava em mim mesmo, não confiava? Tá, eu não confiava. Uma voz me tira dos meus pensamentos.

"Bom dia, Ron!" Era Lilá. Espero que ela não me convide pro Baile. Essa história de 'Uon-uon' não era exatamente uma coisa que sentia falta.

"'Dia Lilá."

"Eu estava pensando..." Ótimo, lá vai. "Se você não for com ninguém no Baile, você, hum, não gostaria de ir comigo?"

"Na verdade, Lilá, eu preciso muito falar com Ron." Eu já falei que eu amo a Gina?

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela parecia desapontada.

"Ahn, certo, Gina. Lilá, a gente conversa depois, está bem?"

E fui com Gina em direção a porta de entrada, onde ela parou e começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre o Baile.

Na minha cabeça apenas o enigma que eu tinha que desvendar. _É sempre o mesmo e muda a cada dia, onde tudo se termina e tudo se inicia. Vá com calma até lá, onde o próximo passo te guiará._ Meu deus, onde seria isso? Normalmente, eu pediria ajuda de Hermione, mas, você sabe né? Então, estava por minha conta.

Alguém passa por nós e comenta como a manhã está linda. Pelas calças de Merlim, Tudo é lindo nesse castelo hoje? Encaro o teto encantado do Salão Principal. Tenho que confessar que o dia está mesmo lindo, a neve era fina, e o sol aparecia apesar do vento provavelmente frio. Era incrível como eu entrava todo dia naquele mesmo Salão, e conseguia me encantar com a beleza do teto encantado como se fosse a primeira vez. Era um céu diferente a cada dia, assim como cada manhã era sempre uma nova manhã. _Oh, por Merlim!_ _Era isso_. _É sempre o mesmo e muda a cada dia._ O Salão Principal! _Onde tudo se termina e tudo se inicia. _Tudo começava ali com o Chapéu Seletor e tudo terminava ali com a Taça de Quadribol e a Taça das Casas. Nem acredito que descobri, estava tão acostumado a ser lerdo. Mas esse Salão era enorme. Onde estaria?

Não precisei procurar muito. Foi só erguer os olhos, que vi algo branco na boca da estátua de pedra em forma de leão da Grifinória. Um envelope, o _meu_ envelope. _Accio envelope!_ Ele vem até as minhas mãos, e saio em disparada pelo corredor e pelas escadas, em direção a sala comunal.

No topo da escada estava Hermione, conversando Luna. Eu paro na base da escada. É incrível como eu tenho travado na frente dela. Não consigo. Não consigo subir até ela.

Ela vem até mim, e me dá um abraço. Fecho os olhos. É tão bom ter ela nos meus braços. Não vou abrir os olhos nunca. É, acho que vou ficar aqui. Pra sempre.

Ou até o próximo segundo. Ela se afasta e dá um sorriso, perguntando se eu já tomei café. Eu faço que sim com a cabeça e não consigo dizer mais nada. Subo as escadas.

Chegando ao dormitório vazio, eu abro o envelope. _Se você quer vencer, não fique olhando a escada. Comece a subir, degrau por degrau. Levante toda vez que cair, até o dia em que chegar ao topo. _Ah que ótimo. Eu acabei de _não_ fazer isso. Literalmente.

Repito a frase em voz alta, e o outro bilhete explode. Minha próxima pista. _Esconde milhares de segredos e talvez desperte seus mais profundos medos, mas ao nascer do dia, se torna a melhor parte desses castelo, não de fadas, mas de fantasias. _Esconde milhares de segredos e desperta seus medos? Só podia ser a Floresta Proibida. Quer dizer, não podia. Não conseguia imaginar a Floresta Proibida nem de longe como melhor lugar do castelo, mesmo à luz do dia. Eu desço as escadas, não posso me atrasar para a primeira aula. Herbologia.

* * *

Me junto a Harry e Hermione no meio do caminho, mas não presto muita atenção não que dizem. Só consigo olhar para Hermione e em como ela está ainda mais bonita hoje. Talvez tenha sido aquela bobagem do sono de beleza. Bom, se for, confesso que não é tão bobagem assim. Um sorriso iluminava o rosto dela, e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Só queria convidá-la logo.

"Ah, Hermione, eu estava pensando..." Eu paro. Bom, vamos lá, o que aquele bilhete dizia? Um degrau de cada vez, é isso.

"No que estava pensando, Rony?" ela pergunta. Ela tem uma voz tão linda, como sinos em uma... Por Merlim, o que eu estou pensando? Bem, que falam que apaixonados são idiotas. Eu devo ser o dobro.

"Ron?"

Não consigo responder. Fico encarando o Lago como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ainda encaro o Lago. Tão profundo e tão misterioso, mas tão belo, cercado de todas essas árvores. Hermione está me olhando com uma cara estranha. Eu devia responder logo e tirar os olhos do Lago. Espera aí, o Lago. _Esconde milhares de segredos e talvez desperte seus mais profundos medos, mas ao nascer do dia, se torna a melhor parte desses castelo, não de fadas, mas de fantasias. _É isso! Mas é melhor eu responder logo.

"Eu só estava pensando se... se você... se você me ajudaria com o dever de Poções, amanhã antes de irmos pra Londres?" Droga de Lago, me fez esquecer momentaneamente do meu propósito. Afundou toda a minha determinação e minha esperança de ter algum resultado.

"Ah, claro." Ela parecia desapontada. Ei, isso pode ser bom, não pode?

* * *

A aula parecia levar um século para acabar, não paro de pensar próximo envelope escondido no lago. Ainda faltam cinco minutos. Essa hora não passa.

* * *

Quatro minutos.

* * *

Três minutos. Anda relógio, anda!

* * *

Dois minutos.

* * *

Um minuto. Mal posso esperar.

* * *

O sinal toca, temos um tempo livre antes de História da Magia. Saio em disparada em direção ao Lago, de modo que mal noto a risadinha de Harry e o olhar confuso de Hermione.

* * *

_Accio envelope!_ Algo sai de dentro das leves ondas. Meu envelope, seco, ainda bem. _Você nunca sabe que resultados virão da sua ação. Mas se você não fizer nada, não existirão resultados._ Mais uma vez o bilhete está certo. Eu _tenho_ que tentar. Repito em voz alta para obter a próxima pista:

_Gentileza não é seu nome do meio, mas em suas entranhas, segredos daqueles que foram jogados de escanteio._

Pelas calças de Merlim, o que é isso? Melhor correr, está quase para bater o sinal.

* * *

Passei a aula de História da Magia, que normalmente uso para dormir, pensando sobre o enigma. A aula estava praticamente no fim e eu ainda não sabia onde era o tal lugar. Desci para o almoço com Harry, ainda com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios, e Hermione, ainda confusa. Então estão todos estranhos e retardadamente felizes hoje? Bom, exceto eu, que estou retardadamente pensativo.

Mais um feliz incidente me tirou do meu raciocínio enquanto comia o meu pudim na sobremesa. Bom, talvez não tenha sido tão feliz assim para Eloise Midgen. Aparentemente (e surpreendentemente), ela tinha um par e a mãe estava tão orgulhosa que teve que expressar todo o seu orgulho com um berrador. Só não entendi se o seu par era Crabbe ou Goyle, e alguns deles ter um par era ainda mais surpreendente. Pobre Eloise. Lembro de quando recebi aquele berrador no segundo ano, por causa do carro voador, a cena ainda me atormentava. E digamos que roubar um carro voador não era nada vergonhoso quando comparado a "_Mamãe está muito contente que sua filhinha tenha finalmente encontrado alguém. Espero que goste do vestidinho que mamãe fez especialmente pra você e aproveite a sua primeira baladinha como se –_" É, pobre Eloise.

Espera aí, eu disse que _Crabbe_ ou _Goyle_, e _Eloise Midgen_, tinham um par? Pelas barbas de Merlim, me senti humilhado agora. Preciso encontrar o resto das pistas _agora_. Acho que vou matar Poções hoje. Vai ser a última aula de hoje por causa do Baile mesmo.

* * *

Acho que o berrador deve ter despertado algum tipo de nostalgia em mim, porque me vejo parado aqui no jardim, olhando para onde o carro voador foi destruído aquela vez. Não que eu sentisse algum tipo de saudade do Salgueiro Lutador, claro, apenas dos velhos tempos, tudo era relativamente mais fácil. Vejo alguém com cabelos loiros mal cuidados, brincos de rabanete e olhos azuis sonhadores. Luna. Aparentemente o quinto ano tinha um tempo livre nesse horário e consequentemente chega de aulas para eles hoje.

"Olá, Ron. Belo dia para um inverno, não? Talvez os vaga-lumes estonteantes tenham percebido que era um dia importante no castelo e feito seu trabalho."

"Oi, Luna. Vaga-lumes estonteantes, claro."

"É, eles são bem interessantes, você vai gostar de ler sobre eles na próxima edição do Pasquim. A propósito, com quem vai ao Baile?"

Ah claro, como se eu fosse ler o Pasquim. Gostava muito de Luna, mas não era pra tanto. Mas nem ela deixava de fazer a tal pergunta.

"Eu não sei, Luna. Estava pensando em convidar uma pessoa, mas... não sei. E você?"

"Hermione, não é?" Por Merlim, _todo mundo_ sabia? "E eu vou com Neville, estamos juntos há duas semanas."

Decidi não responder a primeira pergunta. E a segunda parte me deixou surpreso, eu estava tão fora de órbita assim que não percebi que um dos meus colegas de quarto estava namorando? "Ah, claro. Fico feliz por você e Neville, Luna."

"Obrigado, Ron. Mas... o que faz fora da aula? Achei que vocês tivessem Poções agora."

Não sei por que, mas decidi pedir ajuda de Luna. _Gentileza não é seu nome do meio, mas em suas entranhas, segredos daqueles que foram jogados de escanteio. _Eu não estava nem perto de descobrir a respostas. Repeti a frase pra ela. E ela disse, sem o menor esforço:

"O Salgueiro Lutador. Não sei quanto à segunda parte, mas gentileza com certeza não é seu nome do meio, uma vez estava por perto procurando sinais de zonzóbulos, e –"

Parei. É claro, o Salgueiro Lutador. Como não pensei nisso antes? Segredos e Lupin e lobisomens. Cara, queria ter a inteligência corvinal, às vezes.

"Obrigado, Luna. Sério mesmo! Prometo te ajudar com os zonzóbulos, a hora que você quiser," interrompi.

Ela pareceu surpresa. "Oh! Claro, Ron. Obrigado, eu ia adorar ajuda!" E saí correndo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

* * *

Peguei o graveto e imobilizei O Salgueiro Lutador como havia feito anos atrás. Acho que não precisaria entrar na Casa, um Feitiço Convocatório (Quem preparou os bilhetes fez questão de garantir que o feitiço só funcionasse dentro de uma área limitada, se não seria fácil demais. É, eu já tinha tentado) seria suficiente. _Accio envelope!_ Próximo envelope finalmente em minhas mãos.

_Garanto-te que se você olhar pra trás, você vai ver algo que vai te desencorajar a seguir em frente. Esqueça o que não foi feito antes, faça o que você puder agora._

Repito a frase em voz alta. Próxima pista: _Entre vitórias e derrotas ou gritos e apostas, apenas uma certeza: predomina aquele de mais velocidade, coordenação e esperteza. _Essa é fácil, o Campo de Quadribol. Talvez fosse por causa da hora, só tinha mais 4 horas até lá. Saio em disparada até lá, e no caminho, encontro alguém:

a) Hermione

b) Harry

c) Gina

d) Draco Malfoy

e) Nenhuma das alternativas anteriores.

Se você escolheu _e, _acertou. Encontro Simas. Ok, acho que você não deve ter entendido. Mas a questão é que ele estava vendo a nova edição do _Semanário dos Bruxos_ (é, agora tem a versão masculina também) e na capa, adivinha quem? Isso mesmo. Victor Krum. Isso me traz todas as lembranças do último Baile de Inverno de volta. Vejo os olhos e ainda consigo ver os dois dançando, e o jeito que ela estava rindo. E depois tudo que ela me disse que eu estraguei tudo. Eu não quero estragar novamente. É melhor me retirar do jogo. Por ela.

Três pessoas estavam vindo em minha direção: Harry, Gina e Hermione. Eu vejo como o cabelo dela voava com o vento, as bochechas rosadas por causa do frio e os lábios dela que se curvavam quando ela sorria. Bem, que alguém disse uma vez que "O sorriso sempre vai ser a curva mais linda em alguém." Não que as outras curvas dela não fossem, ahn... sensacionais. Ela tinha realmente se desenvolvido durante os últimos anos. Eu realmente cogitei desistir dela? _Garanto-te que se você olhar pra trás, você vai ver algo que vai te desencorajar a seguir em frente_. Eu devia prestar mais atenção naquelas frases, elas faziam total sentido.

"Hermione, eu posso falar com você?"

Ela sorriu. "Claro, Ron." _Esqueça o não foi feito antes, faça o que puder agora._

Eu abro a boca para finalmente convidá-la, mas algo me detém. Malfoy. Já falei que eu odeio ele? Eu odeio.

"Ora, se não é o pobretão Weasley e a sabichona sangue-ruim Granger." A simples menção da palavra sangue ruim o sangue já sobe até minha cabeça. "Só espero que você não vá com ele ao baile Granger, de Krum ao idiota de vestes de renda e babados seria humilhação. Não que você possa chegar ainda mais inferior do que qualquer sangue-ruim já é, claro."

Ele foi longe demais. Parto pra cima dele.

* * *

Draco Malfoy teria dois olhos roxos, um lábio cortado, e metade da cara inchada agora se Slughorn não tivesse aparecido. Estamos na sala dele, eu e Malfoy, e lá se foi minha chance de falar com Hermione. Tive que deixar ela lá com um apenas "Sinto muito, não era nada de importante, só queria tirar uma dúvida. A gente conversa depois." E ela não estava mais sorrindo. Tudo isso só pra o Malfoy não piorar ainda mais os insultos que atirava nela. Cara, se ele descobrisse que eu _realmente_ queria convidá-la para o Baile... Bom, pelo menos foi Slughorn que nos pegou. Se fosse McGonagall ou Snape, nós dois estaríamos ferrado. Quer dizer, se fosse o Snape, só EU estaria ferrado. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Saímos de lá apenas com uma advertência e um 'boa festa', e para minha felicidade, Malfoy foi embora sem nem olhar pra mim. Procuro Hermione em toda parte, mas não a encontro. Corro para o Campo de Quadribol em busca da próxima pista então.

* * *

_Não conseguiu? Ótimo, tenta de novo. Ainda não? Mais uma vez. É a prática que leva a perfeição, não? Só diga logo o que precisa ser dito. O resto é consequência._

É, eu vou dizer. Só falta mais uma pista segundo o último bilhete. _Ela sempre está lá, mas não é sempre a mesma, muda conforme muda o que o seu coração deseja. _É a Sala Precisa. Estavam realmente facilitando nesses últimos. Em todo caso, só vou procurá-lo depois de falar com Hermione.

Depois de uma procura intensa, finalmente a encontro. Consigo vê-la atrás de uma árvore. Corro até lá. Meu coração dispara, e então... _Eu_ paro. Meus lábios despencam e meus ombros se encolhem. Ela não estava sozinha. Um garoto do sétimo ano da Corvinal, que eu conhecia apenas de vista e vivia perseguido pelas garotas, a acompanhava. Estou tão próximo que consigo ouvi-la pronunciar um 'sim' e aceitar a flor que ele estendia. Senti como se o meu mundo tivesse despencado, e corri para dentro do castelo. Não sem antes captar o olhar de Hermione sobre mim.

* * *

Corro até os dormitórios, passando pelo sétimo andar. Antes de eu decidir se vou ou não atrás da última pista, a porta se abre. Não se o que adianta agora, eu já perdi ela. Tudo porque sou um idiota, um covarde.

Dentro da Sala Precisa, agora na forma de algum tipo de sala comunal, encontro, na mesa central, duas surpresas: o último envelope e uma veste a rigor azul marinho com selo: "_Para você, Ron. Com amor, Gina e Harry_". Minha boca se abre em surpresa. Então foram eles?

Ouço um grito animado atrás de mim. "Surpresa!" Gina e Harry, claro. Eles confessaram tudo, desde a idéia de Gina, os enigmas feitos por Parvati (é, fiquei surpreso também), e as vestes compradas por Harry. Eu já falei que amei essas vestes e vou ser eternamente agradecido a ele por isso?

"Obrigado gente. Pena que não deu certo." Conto a eles sobre Hermione e garoto do sétimo ano.

"Oh, Ron, eu sinto muito," disse Gina.

Murmuro um obrigado e eles percebem que eu quero um tempo sozinho. Sem alternativas, abro o último bilhete, sem pistas. _Muitas vezes é como se andássemos na corda bamba. Cair ou não: depende de uma palavra, um gesto, um olhar. E então, o que vai ser?_

E então, o que vai ser? Ah, acabo de ter uma idéia luminosa. Eu _sei _o que vai ser. É, bem que dizem: _As pessoas mais fortes nem sempre são as pessoas que vencem, mas sim, as que não desistem mesmo quando perdem._ Quer dizer que eu sou forte, então? Uou, bom saber.

* * *

Já estava na hora do Baile, e eu estava lendo a nova edição do Pasquim, não é que os tais de vaga-lumes estonteantes eram até interessantes mesmo? De todo o caso, eu estava esperando Lilá descer, ali na sala comunal.

"Ron, eu realmente sinto muito pela Hermione, tinha tanta certeza que ia dar certo." Gina estava linda. Espero que seja algo de família. Mas era Harry que estava falando.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Às vezes é preciso perder uma batalha para ganhar uma guerra. E meu amigo, esse é só o começo." Eles pareceram surpresos, o que será que eu tinha em mente?

"_Uon-uon!_" Já falei que não sinto nem um pouco de falta disso? Ela estava linda, era verdade. Um vestido azul valorizava seus olhos também azuis e cabelos loiros. Se ela não fosse tão irritante... Ou melhor, se ela fosse Hermione... Mas não vou pensar nisso, é hora de entrar em ação.

* * *

As portas do Salão se abrem, e se é que era possível, ainda estava mais lindo que da última vez. Havia o clima de inverno e Natal em todo lugar, desde esculturas de gelo a um céu encantado maravilhoso, onde era possível ver as estrelas através da neve. Mesinhas circulares de vidro estavam dispostas nos cantos do salão, e uma enorme pista de dança, também de vidro, em torno do palco em forma de T (preparado para _As Esquisitonas_) que cobria o centro do Salão. Slughorn podia ser um leão marinho gordo e puxa-saco de pessoas influentes, mas eu tenho que admitir que ele sabia dar festas.

Vejo Hermione chegando com o setimanista lá, não me preocupei em nem saber o nome dele. Ela, assim como o salão, estava ainda mais linda. Um vestido vermelho todo de renda, de um ombro só com um pequeno laço no encontro entre a renda do busto e da alça, e um peep toe (bom, pelo menos foi isso que a Gina falou do sapato dela hoje, e o modelo era igual, então deve ser né?) também vermelho. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança embutida lateral no lado em que o vestido não cobria sua pele, levemente bronzeada (seria algum feitiço? Ou talvez alguma poção do estoque de Parvati e Lilá), e um sorriso cobria seus lábios, também avermelhados. Seus olhos estavam bem marcados, as bochechas delicadamente rosadas, e seus cílios maiores do que nunca. Eu disse linda? Ela estava deslumbrante. Mal consegui disfarçar minha expressão boba ao vê-la para Lilá. Eu tinha certeza que se existissem anjos vestidos de vermelho, ela seria um deles. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser delicada e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

O olhar dela captura o meu por um momento, mas logo se desvia. Ela parecia estar chateada comigo, talvez por causa de Lilá, Mione nunca gostou dela. Mas eu deixei muito claro para Lilá que não queria reatar, que estávamos indo somente como amigos. Ela pareceu desapontada, mas disse que já esperava isso.

* * *

Após um banquete maravilhoso e algumas músicas, As Esquisitonas fazem uma pausa, e eu recebo um sinal. É a _minha_ hora.

* * *

_We've known each other_

_For a long long time  
But I never really notcied  
All the magic in your eyes  
I've been around you  
A thousand times before  
And you've always been a friend to me  
But now I'm wanting more_

_**Nós nos conhecemos  
Há muito muito tempo  
Mas eu nunca tinha realmente percebido  
Toda a magia em seus olhos  
Estive perto de você  
Milhares de vezes antes  
E você sempre foi um**__**a amiga para mim  
Mas agora estou querendo mais**_

É, eu estou cantando. Gina sempre disse que eu tinha talento pra isso. Todos os olhares do Salão estão sobre mim. Mas eu sou tenho olhos para uma pessoa. E é pra ela que eu estou olhando agora. Pro meu anjo disfarçado.

_I must have been so blind  
I never realized  
You're the one that's right for me  
All the while I couldn't see  
And now I feel so strange  
I'll never be the same  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause baby_

_I've been thinking about you_  
_In the most peculiar way_  
_I've been thinking about you_  
_It's unbelievable to me_  
_But suddenly I think_  
_I'm falling in love with you_

_**Eu devo ter sido muito **__****__cego_  
Eu nunca notei  
Que você é a certa para  
mim  
Todo o tempo eu não pude ver  
E agora me sinto tão estranho  
Nunca serei o mesmo  
Dando voltas e voltas em  
círculos  
E não sei o que fazer  
Porque baby

**_Tenho pensado em você_**  
**_Das maneiras mais peculiares_**  
**_Tenho pensado em você_**  
**_É inacreditável pra mim_**  
**_Mas de repente eu acho_**  
**_Que estou me apaixonando por você_**

Ela está olhando pra mim, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. E de repente eu sei. Ela estava apaixonada por mim também, talvez sempre esteve. _Às vezes os olhos dizem o que a boca nunca teve coragem de falar. _Mas eu estou cantando agora, pra quem quiser ouvir. E de repente percebo que eu talvez esteja realmente na casa certa.

_There's no explaining how I feel inside  
I'm going through a transformation  
That's so hard for me to hide  
I had a revelation that  
Finally opened my eyes_

_The one I spent a lifetime searching for  
Was right here all the time  
_

_I was oblivious so very out of touch  
All the while I couldn't see  
You're the one that's right for me_

_And now my world has changed  
I'll never be the same  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
And it's all because of you  
Sweet baby_

_**Não há explicação para o que sinto  
Estou passando por uma transformação  
Que é difícil para mim esconder  
Eu tive uma revelação que  
Finalmente abriu meus olhos**_

_**Eu estava obviamente tão fora de alcance**_  
_**Alguém que passei a vida toda procurando  
Estava bem aqui o tempo todo**__**o tempo eu não pude ver  
Você é a certa pra  
mim  
E agora meu mundo mudou  
Nunca mais serei o mesmo  
Dando voltas e voltas em  
círculos  
E tudo isso por causa de você  
Amor**_

Não há dúvidas, eu sou todo dela. E agora ela seria minha também. Era tudo como um sonho. Um sonho que eu não precisava estar dormindo pra viver. Um sonho que foi preciso lutar para ser real. Mais ainda sim um sonho.

_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think  
I'm falling in love with you_

Don't you know  
That you're blowing my mind  
What you do to me  
I can't describe  
Baby I can't hold back anymore  
I just can't conceal it  
You're the one I really adore

_**Tenho pensado em você  
Das maneiras mais peculiares  
Tenho pensado em você  
É inacreditável pra mim  
Mas de repente eu acho  
Que estou me apaixonando por você**_

**_Você não sabe_**  
**_Que você mexeu com minha cabeça?_**  
**_O que você faz comigo_**  
**_Não posso descrever_**  
**_Querido não posso mais impedir_**  
**_Simplesmente não posso esconder_**  
**_Você é quem realmente adoro_**

E então ela está subindo no palco e correndo até mim, e de repente eu estou com o _meu_ mundo inteiro em meus braços. E sem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes, eu a beijo. E é como se tudo ao redor flutuasse, e só existissem nós dois. _Não se importe com o passado, o que passou, passou. Viva o seu presente e o torne tão bonito que valerá a pena ser lembrado. _E eu me lembraria desse momento pelo resto da minha vida. (_Uhul, ponto pro Ron.)_

* * *

ps: Lilá e o tal setimanista idiota parecem estar se dando, ahn... _muito_ bem. Não precisam ter dó e nem perguntar como eu e _minha_ Hermione ignoramos tão insensivelmente nossos pares. Sério, olhando para eles agora, eles não parecem nem um pouco desapontados. É como se sempre soubessem que isso um dia ia acontecer. E talvez todos sempre soubessem, menos nós mesmos.

* * *

O Baile e o primeiro do que seriam os melhores dias da minha vida estavam chegando ao fim. Londres e uma breve Guerra me esperavam, mas eu não estava (tão) preocupado. Ajudava saber que eu não estava sozinho. Eu sempre teria Hermione de um lado e Harry do outro (e consequentemente minha querida irmã, Gina. Mas, fazer o que né?). Me disseram um milhão de vezes que não existe um 'pra sempre', mas isso é porque talvez eles não tenham amigos como os meus (e no caso de Hermione, namorada também). Então eu não tenho medo desse 'pra sempre' acabar, porque ele não vai. Amigos de verdade estão aqui até o fim e vão juntos até o infinito, e é pra lá que nós vamos, sempre unidos.

Então, é olhando para as estrelas e pra fina neve que caía em torno de mim que eu tenho certeza de uma coisa que Hermione me obrigou a ler muito tempo atrás: _A vida era bem parecida com uma música. No começo, há mistério, e no final confirmação, mas é no meio que reside a emoção e faz com que a coisa toda valha a pena._

E eu estava fazendo valer a pena. Eu estava vivendo o meu 'felizes para sempre' e mesmo que felicidade não fosse eterna, eu sempre os teria ali para lembrar que nem tudo estava perdido. Por que nós temos um ao outro, e isso é suficiente. Obrigado por terem entrado na minha vida, e mais, obrigado por nunca terem saído dela. _Com amor, Ron._

* * *

**NA: Noites de insônia e o arquivo de Draco Veritas só no outro computador me renderam essa fic, e eu vou confessar que até gostei dela, haha. Se vocês gostaram, já sabem o que fazer! Um beijo, obrigada por tudo! G. Granger**

PS: A música que Ron cantou se chama 'I've been thinking about you', da Mariah Carey.

PS 2: Estou traduzindo Draco Veritas, que é a terceira e última parte da grande e clássica trilogia de Cassadra Claire, os shippers não são os comuns, mas é uma história surpreendente, é tipo uma daquelas 'fics que devo ler antes de morrer'! Quem tiver interesse, é só ir no meu perfil, tem desde as duas primeiras partes.

PS 3: Estou reformando uma fic minha de muito tempo trás e embora os primeiros capitulos sejam chatos, por serem explicativos, eu acho que ela acaba melhorando conforme vai indo! Quem quiser ler, fique a vontade, é sobre a nova segunda geração de Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys.. e Voldemorts?

PS 4: Pra quem gosta do shipper D/G, tem surpresinha vindo aí! :)

PS 5: hora de parar com os ps's, né? hahahaha um beijooooo, espero que tenham gostado! :D


End file.
